When Truth Is Told
by Rosaile2009Twilight
Summary: The summary is inside the story so yeah and im bad at doing summarys i hope you all like this story
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of it all

Thinking _____ Kagome

Thinking _____ Me

A young girl's body was found on a marine base, The body was sent to the NCIS autopsy lab guy, Dr. Donald Mallary. Dr. Donald goes to do the autopsy something new happened. The young girl isn't died at all. Now its up to Gibbs and his team to hide the person who tried to kill the girl and why. And can they find the girls family.

People in this story

Kagome- 11 years old in human years is 35 years old in demon years, Sesshomaru youngest sister, half dog demon-half human

Sesshomaru- 25 years old in human years is 520 years old in demon years, Kagoms older brother, whole dog demon

Inuasha-23 years old in human years is 436 years old in demon years, Kagoms older brother, half dog demon-half human

Narko- 25 years old in human years is 456 years old in demon years, is Sesshomaru rival

Dr. Donald Mallary-57 year's old, works for NCIS in an Autopsy lab

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- 42 year's old, works for NCIS

Tony Dinozzo-34 year's old, works for Gibbs, agent for NCIS

McGee- 32 years old, works for Gibbs, agent for NCIS

Ziva David- 28 year's old, works for Gibbs, agent for NCIS, worked for Sesshomaru as an agent in Japan

Abby-29 year's old, works for NCIS in an Chemical lab

Chapter 1

'How am I going to get the hell out of this damu mess'. A young 11 year old girl said from inside a body bag. 'This isn't how I planed on dying. I'm not died here you stupid people. They cant hear me, damu it all to hell an back. This going to be a big mess to clean up when Sesshomaru hears about this one'. The girl ranted on as one of the clean up guys lowed her up in to the van to go to NCIS autopsy lab.

"How in gods name did a young girl end up in a lab on a marine base." One of the guys said out lode.

"I don't know, man. I just don't know". Another guys side to his friend slamming the back door to the van shut, than running to the driver side of the van. "Get in we have to get this to the lab at NCIS". He said to the guys.

"Ok, ok…". Said back, getting in to the van as they drove off to NCIS handquarters.

I now its short an all but it's a new story that I'm working on so please r&r ok guys*_* bye for now ……


	2. Chapter 2

When Truth Is Told

'Now how am i going to gut the hell out of this damu bag. Think, Kagome, think.' Than it hite her. 'the dume ass left the zipper up a little. 'Dume ass'

The van had stopped after it made it NCIS garage. One of Dr. Donald Mallard guys sind for the body and toke the body bag up to the autopsy lab for Ducky to do the autopsy when he got in that day.

'Thank you, lord. His leaving now'. Said the girl know known as Kagome. 'All I have to do is gut that zipper unzipped and than im home free'. Shes got the zipper down. 'Time to gut of this table, with out necking over stuff, im to weak to be doing this shit right now'. Kagome said as she makes it half way to the door and full unconscious from lose of blood.

Ducky comes in to the lab to do an autopsy on the body that was brought in.

"What story are you going to tell me today, little one". Ducky said as he put his things on the table by the door. Walking over to the body bag to unzip it he finds that its all ready unzip. Looking in the bag, he doesn't see a body that was meant to be there. He goes back to the table his things are at to call Jethro to tell him there was no body to do the autopsy on. Then he see a young girl lagging be the door that he went it from.

"Oh…my. I should call Jethro right away. This young girl is not died at all." Ducky said as he did the young girls vital seines. Then walking over to his phone to call Jethro.

"Gibbs here".

"Gibbs, I thank you need to gut down here now". Ducky said as he looked at the young girl lagging on the floor.

"You got something already Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Yes, I thank I do Gibbs and its going to be a shocking mater at that." Ducky said. "Oh, and bring the team down as well Gibbs, they may want to see this as well".

"All right Ducky. We'll be down in a minute". Gibbs said as he rounded up everyone. "Ducky's got some in for us guys, lets go". Gibbs said to his team, as the got in the elevator to go down to the autopsy lab.

"Ducky what do you got for us." Gibbs said as he and the team came in to the autopsy room.

"Well Jethro, If you will look to your left you'll see way I called you down here for". Ducky said still looking at the young girl on the floor.

"Is this some kind of joke, Ducky". Dinozzo said as he walked up to the sleeping girl on the floor.

"I wish it was, Dinozzo. At lest in wont have to do an autopsy on a young girl, now". Ducky said walking over to Gibbs.

"We should wake her up, see what she knows about all this, Gibbs". Tony said as he touched the little girls arm.

Kagome eyes flow open at the touch and she garbed Tonys arm twisting it back poling just anfe to pop his arm out of please.

"What the hell, Inuyasha. Don't do that…. Owwwwwww shit. Your not Inuyasha". Kagome said after she jumped on Tonys back.

" Yeah, I now. Know if you don't mine jutting off of me". Tony said

"Ok, so who are all you people". Kagome asked as she got of Tonys back.

"My dear, My names Mallard, but you can call me Ducky everyone dose. Ducky said.

"Im Tony, just Tony nothing more, nothing less". Tony said.

"Im Ziva David. Just call me Ziva". Ziva said introducing her self.

"Do I now you from some were Ziva-sama. You look like one of the people my brother had working for him at one time". Kagome said walking toward Ziva.

Well I hope u like this chapter, r&r k bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Before:**

"_**Do I now you from some were Ziva-sama. You look like one of the people my brother had working for him at one time". Kagome said walking toward Ziva.**_

Know:

"Who's your brother, Miss…hum" Ziva said as she walked trod the girl.

"Oh…I forgot to introduce myself. My bad". Kagome said looking over at everyone. "My name is Tashio, Kagome. My brothers name is Tashio, Sesshomaru".

"Sesshomaru Tashio. I know him know. I worked as his body garde when I was staying in Tokyo about a 5 years ago, though. Didn't know he had a sister". She said as she looked down at Kagome.

"That's because I wasn't in Tokyo at the time you were with him. I was here in the states with my mother and papa. It was going to be a surprise for them but my mother and papa died. So in the will it told them about me. They came to gut me after that". Kagome said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome". Ziva said filling sorry for the girl that's been through so much in the past 12 hours.

"I don't want your pity". Kagome said looking mad. "Now, I want to now if you guys can find my brothers".

"Miss Kagome, we will find them, as shone as we can". Tony said walking over to Gibbs.

"Now, my dear. May I look at that arm of yours"? Ducky asked looking down at Kagome's arm.

"Yeah, shore. Its just broken. Now big deal". Kagome said looking down at her arm then back at Ducky. "All right. So… what do I have to do to gut out of here, agent Gibbs". She said looking over at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy because he didn't tell her what his name was. "UUUU…….well my team and I well look for the people who did this to you. After that I'm going to have McGee here look for your brothers". Gibbs said

"I'll right. Now gut to work on that before I gut mad and you don't want to see me mad, agent Gibbs". Kagome said looking ready to kill someone if they didn't listen to her.

"You all have our orders. Now, gut to work". Gibbs said looking at his team that were just standing around.

"What about me, boss". Ziva said looking over at her boss that was walking over to the elevator.

"Stay with her". Gibbs said looking over his shoulder. "Oh and gut her in a shower so Abby can gut DNA of her close. Another thing your problems going to have to find different close for her to ware for now, till we find her brothers, Ziva". Gibbs said gutting in to the elevator with Tony and McGee.

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru___________________________________________

"What do you mean, you lost her". Sesshomaru said as he was talking on the phone.

"We were in a crowed of people Sesshomaru. I don't know who grabbed her". Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm going to kill you for not protecting her you duma ass, half breed". Sesshomaru screamed. "Find out were she is, now. I'm not going to loses her because of your stupidity. You got that".

"Yes, sir". Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"Do not mock me, you asshole". Sesshomaru said as he hang up on him. 'I will find you Kagome. I promise you that'.

R&r ppl please *_* love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

I sorry that I haven't updated. My aunt died so yeah, and I'm going to be moving back to Ohio this weekend. Its going to be a few days. Thank you all for the reviews and comments. The next chapter is going to good, I'm not going to say great because that's up to you guys. So I'll update soon, k. Bye for know.

Much love

Rosalie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Ani"Older Brother"

Before-

"What do you mean, you lost her". Sesshomaru said as he was talking on the phone.

"We were in a crowed of people Sesshomaru. I don't know who grabbed her". Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm going to kill you for not protecting her you duma ass, half breed". Sesshomaru screamed. "Find out were she is, now. I'm not going to loses her because of your stupidity. You got that".

"Yes, sir". Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"Do not mock me, you asshole". Sesshomaru said as he hang up on him. 'I will find you Kagome. I promise you that'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now-

"I'm going to need a hot shower". Kagome told Ziva

"We'll go down to Abby's lab, so that you can gut cleaned up. I'll have one of the guys bring down some close for you to ware for now". Ziva said to Kagome as they were going to the elevator.

"Who is Abby, Ziva-san". Kagome asked Ziva.

"Abby is our scientist, who helps us with case". Ziva said

"Oh".

scene change__________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs. I've found Kagomes brother. His staying at the Black Rose on 5th and Washington". Tony told Gibbs

"What are you still doing here, pick him up".Gibbs told Tony

"Right, boss". Tony said as he picked up his thing so that he could go gut Kagomes brother.

"McGee, what do we got on the girls brother".Gibbs said as he walked over to the tv.

"His names Tashio, Sesshomaru; age 25; his also CEO of Tashio Co.;and was born in Tokoy, Japan. Thats all we have on Mr. Tashio. Sir". McGee said to Gibbs.

"What about this Inuyasha person, McGee".

"Yes, well....his sesshomaru's younger half bother; age is 23;and was also born in Tokoy, Japan. Thats what we have on him, boss".

"McGee. Find me something on Kagome". Gibbs told McGee

"Right, boss". McGee said as he started typing away on his compter.


	6. Chapter 6

Before:

"McGee. Find me something on Kagome". Gibbs told McGee

"Right, boss". McGee said as he started typing away on his compter.

Now: With Tony

Driving to the Black Rose Hotel was not easy for Tony. After geting there he trys to see , but failing.

"This isn't funny, ok. Just call up to his room, tell him that an NCIS agiant is here to talk to him and that we may have something that his been looking for. Thats all you have to do." Tony said the women behind the desk.

"Hahahaha, yeah, like your going to have something Mr. Tashio would want. hahahahah". The lady said as she started to diel the phone.

Ring, Ring

"Yes" Sesshoamru said as he picked yep the phone in his sweet.

"Yes, Mr. Tashio. We have an NCIS againt here, saying that they may have something that belongs to you." the women said to him, looking over at Tony.

"Asked them if that thing is a humen girl, named Kagome."

"Is this thing that your talking about a young girl named Kagome". The women asked Tony.

"Yes. It is." Tony said to the women on the phone with Sesshoamru.

"Yes, sir. Its about a girl named Kagome. Do you want me to send him up to you."

"Yes" Sesshomaru said haning up so he could what for the NCIS agiant.

Hanging up the phone the women said to Tony. "Mr. Tashio will see you"

"OK" Tony siad going to the elevator.


End file.
